


Castiel_Sophia_Breakup

by OliviaLourde



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 19:26:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14315535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaLourde/pseuds/OliviaLourde
Summary: When you want your original character to suffer so you write a violent breakup scene





	Castiel_Sophia_Breakup

_(Castiel has been abducted by the angels and blocked from sending Sophia a telepathic distress signal. Another angel, Melchior, is holding a piece of paper.)_

Melchior: Well, well, well, the great Castiel. Not so tough without your witch behind you, are you?

Castiel: I don’t want to fight, Melchior. Let me go.

Melchior: No, Castiel. You have to answer for Ishim. You killed him, Castiel.

Castiel: You don’t understand. He was tormenting a poor human woman. He killed an innocent human child.

Melchior: It was a Nephilim!

Castiel: No, she wasn’t. She was an innocent human child, and the angel Ishim convinced us to kill wasn’t the child’s father. He was the protector.

Melchior: And what could that woman have needed protection from?

Castiel: Ishim.

Melchior: I don’t believe you, Castiel. Since you came to Earth and took up with that witch again, you’ve corrupted your purpose as an angel. And what’s even worse, you let the woman carrying that Nephilim, the son of Lucifer, get away. And now, you will be punished.

_(Castiel laughs dryly, emptily. He knows he can survive the angels’ torture and abuse, and he’s not afraid for himself.)_

Castiel: There’s nothing you can do to me that I haven’t already been through. So do your worst, Melchior. I dare you… to try.

_(Melchior waves the piece of paper and smiles dangerously.)_

Melchior: Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no. We’re not going to hurt YOU. Not physically, anyway. No, Castiel. Heaven has tried many methods of punishing you- reprogramming, brainwashing, mind control, torture, imprisonment. None have worked. We’re going to try a new tactic.

Castiel: What?

Melchior: We’re going to break you, Castiel. Destroy the thing you love most in this world, and all the worlds before and after. This piece of paper here in my hands? It’s the ritual to revert your lover to her purest, most human form. She’ll be powerless, and she’ll die within a day.

Castiel: Where did you get that?

Melchior: You are to leave the witch and ensure she never comes looking for you. You will work with us to find Kelly Kline, and to kill her and her unborn baby.

_(Castiel laughs dryly.)_

Castiel: If you think that will work, you clearly don’t know my Sophia. She’ll find me. She’ll see right through anything you try to pull.

Melchior: Then I guess you’d better convince her otherwise. Because if she does, I will use this ritual to turn her human, and her death will be on your hands.

_(Castiel is shocked.)_

Castiel: You wouldn’t. She’s saved the world, Melchior. Regardless of what you think, she’s still a hero.

Melchior: When it comes to her, Castiel, you are completely unable to see things clearly. Either you do this, or her blood is on your hands.

 

_(Castiel enters the bunker, sensing Sophia nearby by her longing to touch him. His heart is breaking, but his resolve is strong. He’s unaware that she cannot be reverted to human form, and so thinks this is the only way he can keep her safe. He truly believes her to be in true danger from the angels if he doesn’t do this. He encounters her in the hallway to their room. Overjoyed to see him, she jumps into his arms, kissing him. It’s heartbreaking.)_

Sophia: Castiel! I’ve been waiting for you.

_(Castiel’s face doesn’t change. She can tell something is wrong.)_

Sophia: What is it, Castiel? What’s wrong?

Castiel: I’m leaving you, Sophia. It’s over.

Sophia _(thinking it’s a joke)_ : What?

Castiel: No matter what I do for you, it’s never been enough, Sophia. It will never be enough. You’re… you’re never going to be happy with me.

_(Sophia is silent, a little taken aback.)_

Sophia: Uh… what?

_(He puts her down, pushing her away from him.)_

Castiel: I try so hard. I have done everything I could do to protect you, to love you, to be the one you deserve… and it’s never enough. When will I be enough for you, Sophia? What do I have to do to be that? How do I get there?

Sophia: I don’t know where you get your information, but last I checked, we were in this together, on the same page, and we were both more than enough for each other. You are enough for me, Castiel; you always have been my heart.

_(Castiel backs her into a corner, knowing her reaction to being backed into a corner is usually to concede to him.)_

Castiel: I have been led so astray by you, Sophia. I rebelled because of you.

Sophia: Castiel, I loved you before you rebelled! Where is this coming from?!

Castiel: You. YOU’RE the problem. You are the source of all my misfortunes.

Sophia: Okay, what’s gotten into you? Where is this coming from?

Castiel: I am done walking through literal fire for you, Sophia. I’m through entirely.

Sophia: Castiel, what?

Castiel: I don’t love you anymore, Sophia. We are over.

Sophia: That’s crazy. You don’t mean this. Maybe you just need some time, some space… I’d understand.

Castiel: I don’t need time. I’ve had enough of it. I’ve had nearly forever. I’m leaving you, now. I need to get as far away from you as possible, and the sooner, the better.

_(He turns to leave, and she grabs him, shoving him against the wall. He shoves her back, willing to do anything to get away from her.)_

Castiel: Don’t, Sophia. Just let me go. We both knew this would happen eventually.

Sophia: What? That you would “fall out of love with me”?! Forgive me, but I’m not sure I EVER saw that happening! I guess all those times we were in bed together and you whispered to me that you would love me forever weren’t real, then? Wanting to become like me, and then marry me? The goddamn brand on my arm isn’t real?!

_(Sophia shakes Castiel by the shoulders, one hand sliding to his cheek, which he slaps away. Castiel is close to the breaking point. He knows Sophia well enough to know that he is completely devastating her, but he can’t stop.)_

Castiel _(quietly)_ : They weren’t lies then. They were real then. This is now, Sophia.

Sophia: Castiel, who got to you? That’s the only logical explanation here. Who put these ideas in your head?!

Castiel: I’m leaving, Sophia. Don’t try to stop me.

_(He turns to leave again, but she jerks him back. He punches her in the face, slamming her against the wall roughly.)_

Sophia: Castiel-

_(Castiel slaps her across the face to shut her up, and then continues to beat her, knocking her around the room and nearly destroying the room in the process. Before long, she is covered in blood.)_

Castiel: Stop it, Sophia! I’m through letting you lead me into more disasters and bad choices! I would NEVER have let Lucifer in if I didn’t think he could save you!

_(Sophia, incensed at Castiel bringing up Lucifer, charges back, shoving him against the door frame and grabbing his shirt collar, slamming him against the frame.)_

Sophia: Shut up, Castiel! You made that choice all on your own! That is YOUR price to pay! Don’t you dare drag Lucifer into this! At least I’m not the one that couldn’t put him back in his Cage when I was done with him!

_(Castiel tosses her down on the bed, holding her by the neck and pinning her down, a knee between her legs and one arm across her chest. He speaks to her through clenched teeth, inches from her face.)_

Castiel: At least I didn’t sleep with him, Sophia. _(Sophia’s eyes darken)_ Yes, I know about that. I know how much you liked it. I watched it through his eyes. He made sure I was conscious for the whole thing. He taunted me with the way you screamed for him. He mocked me for not being able to make you scream that way, for not being able to bring out the animal in you the way he could. I have never seen you like that, never seen you completely lose control. I know it’s because of him. I know you have a soft spot for him. I know why. I know what you really are underneath that fake halo of martyrdom. Underneath it all, you are just like him, and you can’t even deny it anymore. You don’t want to. You like being this way. You like him. You think it makes you stronger. It doesn’t. It makes you weak. You couldn’t even stop Amara. DEAN had to fix everything. So I did it, and I did it all for nothing. You didn’t need saving, and you didn’t even save the world.

Sophia: Castiel-

Castiel: Shut up, Sophia! This is over! You are my greatest failure, and my greatest mistake.

_(Castiel can tell that those words cut her to the absolute core. As if she’s been paralyzed, she nearly goes limp in his grip.)_

Sophia _(quietly, defeated)_ : Castiel. Don’t. Don’t do this. Castiel, please-

_(Enraged and out of control, Castiel hits Sophia, silencing her. He turns to leave, and she stands up shakily, and it’s not clear whether it’s from the beating, or from her devastation. Her knees are wobbling, but she refuses to fall.)_

Castiel: Don’t follow me, Sophia. I’m warning you.

_(Sophia’s eyes betray her feelings.)_

Sophia _(her voice small)_ : You walk out that door, Castiel… don’t you EVER come back.

Castiel: Oh, you won’t have to worry about that.

_(Castiel turns to exit. Sophia, completely shocked, watches him go, crumpling to the ground.)_

_(The boys come home from a hunt to discover Sophia in the fetal position on her bed, her eye black and swollen. She hasn’t bothered to put the room back in order or clean herself up from the beating. Dean sits on her bed, his love and concern for her filling his face and eyes.)_

Dean: Sophia?! Are you okay?!

_(Sophia is silent, defeated.)_

Sophia: This reminds me of a moment between Sam and I a long time ago, after you broke up with me.

Dean: What happened, baby?

Sophia: Castiel. He left me.

Dean: Wait, what?

Sophia: Castiel. He broke up with me. How do you even break up with your soul mate? Like, how do you even come to that decision? Is there a flow chart for it? What’s the criteria?

Dean: Did he say why?!

Sophia: He said he was through walking through fire for me. He thinks I’m the cause of all his problems.

Dean: You think someone brainwashed him?

Sophia: The things he said to me… I don’t know. The angels are known for brainwashing, but they’ve never brainwashed him against me. Or, if they’ve tried, they’ve never been this successful. I don’t know what to believe anymore.

Dean: We’ll figure it out, Sophia.

Sophia: I’m not sure I want to. The things he said to me, Dean… He beat me down. He did all of this to me. I never thought he was capable. The more I think about what happened, the more I believe him. The more I think he really doesn’t love me anymore. How do you hurt someone you love? I couldn’t even slap him across the face. I couldn’t bear to hurt him.

_(Dean scoops Sophia up in his arms, cradling her ever so gently. He kisses her through her hair, caressing her lovingly. Sophia is so broken, she can’t even cry. She clutches Dean, clinging to him with all of her might. Sam enters the room.)_

Dean: Give me a second. Let me talk to Sam.

Sophia: No, it should be a family meeting.

_(Sam sits at the foot of her bed.)_

Sam: What happened, Sophia?

Sophia: Castiel… he’s gone. He came home, and I could just sense something was wrong.

Sam: Did he say where he’d been?

Sophia: No, but I think I know. I couldn’t sense him. The only way he could be blocked from me is if the angels got ahold of him. They probably took him to Heaven.

Sam: Okay. What happened, Sophia? You’re pretty roughed up.

Sophia: Castiel happened.

Sam: Cas? I didn’t take you two for the 50 Shades types.

Sophia: He left me, Sam. I tried to keep him here, to talk to him, to understand… he hit me.

Sam: Castiel? He hit you?!

Dean: I’d say he did more than hit you. I can feel it, Sophia. You’re scarred on the inside.

Sophia: The things he said to me… he doesn’t know everything about me. He thinks he sees everything, but he doesn’t. He doesn’t know…

_(Sophia trails off, looking at Dean helplessly. He understands.)_

Dean: Sophia, you don’t owe him anything. You’ve saved his life so many times. When is the last time he saved you?

Sophia: He tried, with Lucifer. He failed so badly. He didn’t want me to die. He thinks- he thinks he did it for nothing. He doesn’t know what it meant to me. He saw the opportunity to save us- to save me- and he didn’t think twice. He took it. Maybe it was a bad decision, and maybe he has to live with that. But his heart was in the right place. He tried, Dean.

Dean: Fair enough. What do we do?

Sophia: I don’t know. I can’t face him right now. I don’t know if I can ever again.


End file.
